David McCallum
Archivo:David-McCallum-5-1-.jpgDavid Keith McCallum (nacido el 19 de septiembre de 1933) es un prolífico actor escocés e hijo de un violinista concertino, David McCallum, Sr. Es más conocido por su papel como Ilya Kuryakin, un agente ruso en la popular serie de los sesenta The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (El Agente de C.I.P.O.L. en su versión en castellano), y por su papel del doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard en NCIS (serie de televisión). Nació en Glasgow, Escocia, siendo el segundo de dos hijos. Empezó su carrera como actor con pequeños papeles en las películas británicas de los cincuenta. The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (El Agente de C.I.P.O.L.), previsto para el lucimiento de Robert Vaughn, imprevisiblemente convirtió a McCallum en un sex symbol, su corte de pelo al estilo Beatle rubio, daba un toque moderno que contrastaba con la apariencia más tradicional de Vaughn. La adoración al personaje llevó a la grabación de un tema, Love Ya, Ilya, realizado por Alma Cogan bajo el nombre de "Angela and the Fans" ("I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish that Ilya loved me"), que fue un éxito de la radio no convencional en Gran Bretaña en 1966. Aunque McCallum llegó a ser un rostro familiar en la televisión, nunca alcanzó el mismo nivel de popularidad que con su papel de Kuryakin. Sus más conocidos papeles fueron en Sapphire & Steel (dando réplica a Joanna Lumley), protagonizó el remake de los 70 de El Hombre Invisible, y como Judas Iscariote en La historia más grande jamás contada. En los 60 grabó varios álbums para Capitol Records con el productor David Axelrod, como A Bit More of Me (1966) y It's Happening Now! (1967). La más conocida de sus piezas es posiblemente The Edge, que fue grabada por Dr. Dre como la introducción y melodía de The Next Episode. Existe alguna controversia sobre el papel de McCallum en estas grabaciones, puesto que no canta en las canciones (son instrumentales) ni fueron escritas por él. McCallum coprotagonizó con Charles Bronson la película La gran evasión en 1963. Él presentó a su esposa Jill Ireland a Bronson en el set de rodaje, y después ella lo abandonó y se casó con Bronson. McCallum se casó con Katherine Carpenter en septiembre de 1967, y tienen dos hijos: Peter y Sophie. Desde diciembre de 2006, junto con James Garner y Richard Attenborough, son los únicos supervivientes de las estrellas de esa película, entre las que se encontraban Steve McQueen, Gordon Jackson y John Leyton. McCallum comenzó una nueva etapa en Australia cuando apareció en Run For Your Wife durante 1987-1988, y la producción recorrió el país. Otros miembros del reparto eran Jack Smethurst, Eric Sykes y Katy Manning. Desde 2003 interpreta al Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard en la serie de la CBS http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/NCIS_%28serie_de_televisi%C3%B3n%29. En una broma, cuando al Agente Jethro Gibbs le preguntan: "¿A quién se parece Ducky cuando era más joven?", Gibbs contesta simplemente: "Ilya Kuryakin". De acuerdo con las escenas adicionales que aparecen en el DVD de 2006 de la 1ª temporada, McCallum decide convertirse en un experto forense para interpretar mejor su papel del Doctor "Ducky" ("Patito") Mallard; incluso aparece en convenciones de examinador médico. Donald P. Bellisario dijo que los conocimientos de McCallum eran tan extensos que (en el momento de la entrevista) consideró seriamente hacer de él asesor técnico de la serie. Vida Personal Estuvo casado con la actriz Jill Ireland desde 1957 hasta 1967. Tuvieron 3 hijos: Paul, Jason (adoptado), y Valentine. Está casado con Katherine Carpenter desde 1967. Tienen un hijo, Peter, y una hija, Sophie. David y Katherine McCallum viven en Nueva York. Filmografia Television ''' *The Outer Limits: un episodio en 1963 y otro en 1964. *The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (1964-1968) *Teacher, Teacher, Hallmark Hall of Fame TV special (1969) *Colditz (1972) *The Invisible Man (1975-1976) *Kidnapped (miniserie) (1979) *Sapphire & Steel (1979-1982) *As the World Turns (in 1983) *The Return of the Man from U.N.C.L.E. (1983) *El equipo A (cameo en el episodio The Say U.N.C.L.E. Affair) (1986) *Mother Love (miniserie) (1989) *Lucky/Chances (miniserie) (1990) *Trainer (1991) *Babylon 5:Infection (1994) *VR-5 (1995) *Coming Home (miniserie) (1998) *The Education of Max Bickford (2001) *NCIS (2003-) *Los sustitutos - C.A.R. (2006-) '''Peliculas *To Trap a Spy (1964) *The Spy with My Face (1965) *One Spy Too Many (1966) *The Spy in the Green Hat (1966) *One of Our Spies is Missing (1966) *The Karate Killers (1967) *The Helicopter Spies (1968) *How to Steal the World (1968) *These Dangerous Years (1957) *Robbery Under Arms (1957) *Hell Drivers (1957) *The Secret Place (1957) *A Night to Remember (1958) *Violent Playground (1958) *The Long and the Short and the Tall (1960) *Jungle Street (1961) *Freud (1962) *Billy Budd (1962) *La gran evasión (1963) *La historia más grande jamás contada (1965) *Around the World Under the Sea (1966) *Three Bites of the Apple (1967) *Sol Madrid (1968) *La Cattura (1969) *Escuadrón Mosquito (1969) *The Kingfisher Caper (1975) *Dogs (1976) *King Solomon's Treasure (1977) *The Watcher in the Woods (1980) *Terminal Choice (1985) *The Haunting of Morella (1990) *Hear My Song (1991) *Fatal Inheritance (1993) *Dirty Weekend (1993) *Healer (1994) *Cherry (1999) Categoría:Actores